The End
by Marinian
Summary: Oneshot based on my story. NarutoxOC


A mop of blonde hair shadowed the face of a young man as he crouched at the still body of his one love, his fiery angel, his Enkou holding her to his chest tears streaming down his face.  
"No," he whispered, his voice low and trembling in his throat "not her, please not her." His shoulders shook with restrained sobs. Figures stood not far away, five in all, clothed in dark cloaks decorated with the red clouds of Akatsuki. They watched stoically as Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, clutched the corpse of Enkou Ichida to him, her body pierced through, torn up, and charred from the torturous execution at the hands of the survivng members of Akatsuki.  
"We told you what would happen, Uzamaki, if you didn't surrender peacefully." The voice of Madara Uchiha penetrated the air oozing into the ears of his associates, the figure head of Akatsuki Pein, his right hand Konan, Madara's descendant Uchiha Itachi, and the fearsome Hoshigake Kisame. "We told you we would kill her and make sure you knew every detail of it"  
And they had, using genjutsu, the one thing he couldn't gaurd against, they had played the execution out, as he cried desperately to be released from the prison beneath the village of Konohagakure, his home, in which he was thrown by the new Hokage, none other than Uchiha Sasuke, a shadow of his former self, now reduced to a puppet of the council. She was just twenty miles outside of the village, but he hadn't been able to leave the village for years. When Madara began using Tsukuyomi, torturing her with Naruto's own death, when he saw the tears begin spilling down her face, his rage broke loose and with it Kyuubi's chakra. The restraints burned to dust on contact with his skin, and with one chakra powered leap he burst out the building, a red trail of chakra tracing his ascension.  
But it evaporated away the second he saw her still body.  
"You took her from me," his voice still shaking "you killed her, because you wanted Kyuubi." His voice began to grow lower, his emotions switching between anger and despair, but soon anger won out with her killers standing within range of his rage. His hands moved slowly and purposefully, the earth sinking beneath Enkou's body and a great slab of stone covered the impromptu tomb.  
"If you want him, you have him." The aura of malicious chakra exploded from him, bathing the forest in blood red. This same miasma began forming into tails at the base of his spine one by one until five of them swayed in the air, and slowly a sixth tail sprouted alongside them. Naruto's skin rapidly burnt away and grew back the poisonous chakra destroying and rebuilding his body.  
"Kisame, if you would." Madara gestured vaguely at the chakra encased Naruto who now had ears forming on top of his head, the haze surrounding him getting thicker, hiding his body from view.  
"Not a problem." He disappeared and reappeared at Naruto's side, swinging his sword down, only for it to be stopped by the chakra shroud, which should have been bleeding away into the sword. The crouched form below him, slowly rose, human features clearly outlined in the solid chakra, his normal piercing blue eyes now were like windows into hell, fiery, and filled with hate.  
His hand was wrapped around Samehada, cracking scales as he pushed the physically strongest nuke-nin in the known world back. A crack was heard before Kisame leapt away pulling Samehada with him. His breath rasped, the chakra making his adrenaline flow wildly through his body. His body kept telling him to run, run as fast as he could away from the monster in front of him. As per usual Kisame ignored it.  
The maw of the demonic thing opened, and a blood-freezing roar ripped through the land reaching even to Konoha, stricking fear into his one-time captors. Around him the ground was cracking as more and more chakra poured from his form, fountaining out from the infinite chakra of Kyuubi.  
Kisame flashed through handseals calling forth a flood of water planning on washing away the demonic-Namikaze, but as the flood struck him it became so much steam, the energy around being so dense and so volatile as to make the molecules unstable.  
The roar rose in volume and pitch before cutting off as the curtain of steam parted revealing seven tails of ash black and blood red. Fur now rose off the back of the aura of chakra now so thick as to appear as actual flesh colored like the tails. But the aura had pulled back around Naruto's face revealing a new borne demon. The eyes were black where they should have been white around the crimson iris. The whiskers were jagged slashes across his face and saber-like fangs stuck out from his mouth. His skin was pale white pulsing with Kyuubi's red chakra.  
He disappeared in speeds unknown to any jinchuuriki ever known and Kisame was no more his blade shattered, his body cleaved in half. The look of shock on his face frozen there forever more.  
Naruto opened his mouth and words dark with demonic power flowed out, "For what you have done, you will all die. For the Kyuubi is coming, free at last in our final moments in life." The shroud covered his face once again, the fox forming completely around him.  
Fear trickled sinisterly down Madara's spine, doubts forming at the back of his mind about whether he would be able to escape this encounter alive, even as Naruto's penultimate eighth tail formed. He squashed them brutally. "Itachi! Use the Sharingan and lock away the Kyuubi, now!" But before Itachi could move Naruto was upon him, his claws reaching for his precious eyes, which were stricken blind without the power of Mangenkyo. Instinctively, it leapt to life, dark flames wreathing his executioners hand as it struck through his head ending his life. His body collapsed, and Naruto turned towards the remaining three. Pein and Konan attempted to stop him but they like Itachi and Kisame before them were struck down, Konan dead from a punch that collapsed her entire torso and Pein who had Naruto's fist pierce through his chest, like a bastardized and evil Chidori.  
And as those two fell the ninth and final tail made it's appearance. A pulse of power spread throughout the land as the Kyuubi no Kitsune was reborn. But it was not the great hundred foot tall beast of eighteen years prior, but an eight foot tall fox, crowned in a halo of black. And this fox was rapidly shrinking into itself becoming denser and denser. And from the fox's gaping maw came the voice of Death itself "You, Madara Uchiha, wished for the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and now we release it to you." And Madara realized what was to happen. The chakra of the Kyuubi was released in one explosive wave incinerating everything above ground, focused into a red half sphere of destruction. Madara was killed almost instantly, staying alive just long enough to feel pure agony.  
The half sphere collapsed in upon itself, revealing the barren wasteland expanding ten miles in every direction. But one thing stood untouched, Enkou's grave and Naruto now without the cloak of chakra, his body withering away into nothing. He limped forward and lay down next her grave. Though his body was dying he chakra pouring out of him still. With a wave of his hand a second tomb opened and with it a headstone marking both graves. He fell into his grave next to Enkou's and as he finally faded from the world, a slab of stone just as his beloved's, covered his grave.

'Here lie the Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his beloved and betrothed Enkou Ichida. Joined in Death as they couldn't be in life.'


End file.
